


Fire

by adriiadventures



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire overwhelms and leaves Rose too many times for her liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Relax, breathe, in, out, relax. Eyes glared a hole into the ceiling directly above them. _Relax._ How impossible that seemed to be at the moment. How were they supposed to relax when the world was crumbling around them? Fire and brimstone raging around every corner of the earth, decimating everything that could be considered important. Friends, family, strangers, animals, nature...all of it would be taken away from them in a matter of minutes.

The bed shifted for the tenth time that hour- they couldn't seem to keep still. Their focus had shifted to the metal on their wrists. The chains kept them from doing anything at all. _Damn it all, wake up. Cut through the chains keeping me here_. A yell echoed through the small room, frustration finally appearing. No one would go to help them, to even try to save the prisoner. 

Heat coursed through their veins, warming every bone in their body, and another yell was let loose. Hissed swears emitted from their gritted teeth. _Goodbye, dear cruel world._

\---

They were chained up against a cross, tied there for accusations of dark magic. A bleak fate awaited them in the next hour or so. Their death never extended to be too lengthy- fire shred and decimated the body rather quickly. Their trial had ended but a short day ago; never would have they imagined that they would be accused of sorcery. Salem had become a cruel and unforgiving place. People in power always had blamed others, chosen poor nobodies as scapegoats, but to go as far as to choose her as their next victim? As the next supposed 'witch'?

Darkness overcame her as the fire licked at her feet. Yes, in her next life, she would show them all. She would become the witch they wrongly accused her of being, and she would outlive them all.

\---

A little baby on a meteor let out a joyful laugh as she coursed through space. "Wheeeee~!" Overwhelming heat rushed through her for the second time; she couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. She was safe and protected, as she would be until she decided to start playing a dangerous and wicked game with forces she would come to understand. Colors rushed by her as Earth grew closer, and her destination neared.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for her as she quietly observed her surroundings. The trip's length became longer and more strenuous as the meteor's speed decelerating. She would crash and land soon enough, and an uninjured baby would start crying as if the world was ending all over again.

All the extra heat she had sustained suddenly left her body. Her dark hair became lighter, an odd mix of white blonde, and her skin instantly paled as if she had a cold. The only dark, vibrant color left was the violet resting in her eyes. The heat she had once experienced left her permanently in that hour- she would only be left with cold darkness in this life until it came to persecute her during her hour of death as it had before. 

\--- 

Her tiny, stubborn soul had survived too many tortuous lives and deaths. Rose Lalonde would keep trying until she finally got life right and survived instead of burning in hell.


End file.
